Rubén Trujillo
Rubén Trujillo Matamoros (México, 21 de junio de 1965 es un actor y locutor mexicano. Su nombre artístico es Trujo. Dirección de Doblaje * EL CÓDIGO DA VINCI//Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales 2006 * RAYAS, UNA CEBRA VELOZ //Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales 2005 * LEMONY SNICKET, UNA SERIE DE EVENTOS DESAFORTUNADOS//Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales 2004 * ALADDIN... Candiani * PAPÁ POR SIEMPRE/Mrs. Doubtfire... Candiani * THE MUSIC MAN-Matthew Broderick…MADE * IMPOSTOR-Gary Sinise y Vincent Donofrio... Candiani * THE PREACHERS WIFE-Denzel Washington... Candiani * MAGOS Y GIGANTES... Anima Estudios * IMAGINUM... Anima Estudios * MINI ESPÍAS 2...DAT * THE SHIPPING NEWS-Kevin Spacey... Candiani * IN THE BEDROOM-Sissy Spacek y Tom Wilkinson... Candiani * OUT COLD... Candiani * FORREST WARRIOR-Chuck Norris… Candiani * LA CADETE KELLY-Hillary Duff... Candiani * LA SÉPTIMA PROFECÍA… Audio Master 3000 * EL ÚLTIMO EMPERADOR… Audio Master 3000 * FILMORE… Disney... Candiani * EL DIARIO DE MOLLY /May be its me-Títulos/DUBBING-MEX * SANDY Y SUS KOALAS… Audio Master 3000 * TIMBERWOOD… Audio Master 3000 * PEACEABLE KINGDOM (Reino Animal)…Lindsay Wagner… Audio Master 3000 * FLASH… Audio Master 3000 * SUPERBOY… Audio Master 3000 Personajes * Tom Hanks - The Ladykillers, Road to Perdition, Cast Away. * Eddie Murphy - Metro (El Negociador) * Robert De Niro - 1900 (Bernardo Bertolucci) Fuga a la Medianoche/Midnight Run Brazil. * Scott Bakula - Viajeros en el Tiempo (Quantum Leap) Heat of Night Major League 3 * Robin Williams - Cadillac Man, Alladin (3 películas y Show de TV), Papá por Siempre/Mrs. Doubtfire, What Dreams May Come, Death to Smoochie, Insomnia, * Tom Cruise - Jerry Maguire * Danny De Vito - Twins - Los Gemelos * Matthew Broderick - The Cable Guy * Aladdín - El Genio * Hércules - Hades (primera aparición) * Llego el Recreo - Benedict * Lilo & Stitch - Pleakley * El Gato - El Gato * Osmosis Jones - Drix * Charles Shaughnessy - The Nanny Maxwell * Ken Wahl - El Astuto * Peter Falk - Columbo * Scott Bakula - Viajeros en el Tiempo * Rick Hoffman - Philly - Terry Loomis * Jim Varney - Ernest Contra Los Monstruos * Strech - Casper Teatro * El Semejante a Sí Mismo -Alejandro Bichir 1990 (3ras Jornadas Alarconianas) México * Divinas Palabras-Xavier Rojas 1989 (Bilingual Foundation of the Arts) LA, USA * Quien Mal Anda Mal Acaba- José Galván 1988 (1ras Jornadas Alarconianas) México * La Muerte y el Poeta-Graciela Orozco 1987 (Gira Nacional y Temporada) México * El Álbum de María Ignacia-José Solé 1986 (Festival Cervantino, Gira y Temporada) México * El Pastelero del Rey-Roberto D'Amico 1984-85 (Gira Nacional y Temporada)México El Circo-Raquel Vázquez 1984(Espectáculo de Danza Contemporánea) Gira Nacional/México * El Espejo del Mundo al Revés-Héctor Berthier 1982/ Actor y Coreógrafo/México Televisión * El Mundo de Kolitas: (primera parte) con el personaje de Garrillas, programa infantil dominical para Canal 13, Imevisión/1987-88. * Simplemente María: Televisa 1990-Valentín Pimstein/ México Carrusel: Televisa 1991-Valentín Pimstein/México. * De Frente al Sol: Televisa 1992-Carla Estrada (Primera Parte) México. * Más Allá del Puente: Televisa 1993-Carla Estrada (Estelar) México. * Alármala de Tos: actuación en el Video-Clip "Alármala de Tos", para el grupo Café Tacuba. Dirección: Sergio Arau-1997. * The American-Mexican War: narración y actuación en la mini-serie de 4 horas, en dos partes para PBS, televisión americana. * Mad About You: invitado especial en la serie de FOX, con Paul Reiser y Helen Hunt-1998. * Two of a Kind: invitado especial, aparición de voz. Serie de Warner Brothers-1999. * Encrucijada (sin salud no hay nada): co-estelar, directora: Alma Delfina. Personaje: Don Juancho. Telenovela de Univision Denver 2009. Radio * Los Libros tienen la Palabra: IMER 1984-1987/México. * Hablando de los Hombres: programa de comentarios y chismes del medio y en general con Fernanda Tapia, Cristina, Alejandro Vargas Lugo como Xavier, y Rubén Trujillo como Franchesco. Grupo Radio Mil, 1000 AM-1993-94 MÉXICO * Vida de Piratas: Radio Educación 1993/México * Hablando de los Libros: Instituto Mexicano de la Radio 1990-94. * La Hora Nacional: Instituto Mexicano de la Radio/ Programa transmitido en cadena nacional los domingos a las 10:00PM * Por Mis Pistolas: Ulodio y personajes, de lunes a viernes de 3 a 6 pm, KTNQ la 1020 AM-1995/ USA. * Contacto 1020: Rafael Siegler y Rubén Trujillo (Rafa y Trujo), de lunes a viernes de 2:00 a 5:00 PM, KTNQ 1020 AM-1999/USA.> * Los Impostores: Ricardo pohlenz y Trujo, de lunes a domingo de 10:00am, 4:00pm y 10:00pm Radio Trujo www.trujo.com/radio 2009/Mexico y USA. Cine * El Mojado - Video Home 1988-89/ Azteca Productions/ USA. * Misión Venganza - Video Home 1989-90/ Azteca Productions/ USA. * Este Inclán está Loco - Video Home 1989-90/ Azteca Productions/ USA. * Un Día Sin Mexicanos (One Day without a Mexican): doblaje para la versión en español de la misma. Dirección: Sergio Arau-1998. * El Muro(The Wall): de Sergio Arau: Voz Off. Corto metraje animado presentado en diferentes festivales de cine internacionales. IMCINE (Instituto Mexicano del Cine)-Rossana Arau-Art-Nacco Industries. USA-1998. * Dame tu Cuerpo: producción realizada totalmente en formato Digital por LA PERRADA FILMS. Con las actuaciones de Rafael Sánchez Navarro, Luz María Zetina, Patricio Castillo, Margarita Isabel y Rubén Trujillo "Trujo". Director: RAFAEL MONTERO 2002. Comerciales Como Actor y locutor de comerciales tiene experiencia desde 1989, aunque su primer comercial lo grabara en 1986 para Chrysler en México D.F., después voló a la ciudad de Los Ángeles, California U.S.A. en 1987, y hasta 1989 comenzó a grabar comerciales en español en USA tras haber trabajado en Doblaje, Teatro y TV. Actualmente es uno de los locutores comerciales más importantes del mercado Hispano de los USA trabajando y viviendo al mismo tiempo en New York, Los Ángeles y la Ciudad de México. Cuentas * - California Lottery * - Extra Mile de Chevron * - KMart (Mr Bluelight) * - Lucky Charms de General Mills * - Alaska Airlines Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Los Ángeles Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México